


Сигнал не ловит

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [9]
Category: The Hogben Chronicles - Henry Kuttner & C. L. Moore
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: Постканон, наши дни. Семейство Хогбенов приходит на помощь проезжающей через Кентукки паре путешественников.
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Сигнал не ловит

**Author's Note:**

> Стилизация под канон, изложение от первого лица, местами настоящее время, просторечия.
> 
> Автор ориентировался на перевод Н. Евдокимовой («мамуля» и «папуля» вместо «ма» и «па»). Присутствуют отсылки и скрытые цитаты из канона. Знание канона не является обязательным для чтения, но принесет читателю много радости само по себе. Автор рекомендует начать знакомство с каноном [с этого рассказа](http://lib.ru/KUTTNER/exitprof.txt).

__

— На фоне косной социальной культуры отклонения от нормы маскируются легче. В современном цивилизованном обществе вам было бы так же трудно утаиться, как шилу в мешке. А здесь, в глуши, вы практически невидимы.  
— Только папуля, — уточнил я.  
Генри Каттнер. Профессор накрылся

_  
_

В Кентукки, говорят, время застыло: отъедешь на полсотни миль от большого города — и ты уже в прошлом веке, и хорошо, если хотя бы в его середине. Но нас тут это вполне устраивает, а если кого-то не устраивает, так это их проблемы. Пайпервилль никогда никого не удерживал силой, а особо надоедливым мог устроить и торжественные проводы, с дегтем, перьями и кошачьим концертом. Правда, в последний раз это было лет тридцать назад, если не больше, то бишь еще в прошлом тысячелетии. Но не думайте, это не потому, что город изменился. В кентуккийской глубинке никогда ничего не меняется — здесь ходят в церковь по воскресеньям, голосуют за республиканцев и не суют нос в чужие дела.

Для нас, Хогбенов, это просто находка. Пока мы не переехали под Пайпервилль, нам постоянно приходилось мыкаться по свету. Только-только обоснуемся где-нибудь, наладим хозяйство, пройдет два-три десятка годков — и люди начинают коситься, все больше на меня, ну и на мамулю тоже: почему это мы с возрастом не меняемся? Прохвессор, который живет у нас в бутылке, мог бы им объяснить про радиационное облучение, перестройку в генах, доминантную мутацию — он большой любитель всех этих трескучих слов. Но мы люди скромные и не горим желанием всем и каждому рассказывать про дедулиного дедулю, который едва успел унести ноги из Старого света, когда тамошние яйцеголовые напортачили со своими урановыми котлами, да так, что остров сперва раскололся напополам, а потом затонул. Ясное дело, я имею в виду _настоящий_ Старый свет, а не тот, из которого мы с папулей и мамулей уезжали на «Мэйфлауэре». Та заварушка была задолго до моего рождения, вот дедуля ее еще помнит. Но я отвлекся.

Так вот, в Пайпервилле на соседей коситься не принято. Сплетничают здесь за закрытыми дверями, сор наружу не выносят. Если кто-то через полсотни лет выглядит по-прежнему на восемнадцать, так это его дело. Даже когда папуля, большой любитель заложить за воротник, наклюкается маисовой до безобразия и начинает летать над фермами, распевая всякую похабень, никто в него пальцем не тычет, у людей хватает воспитания вежливо смотреть в другую сторону. Разок-другой, правда, в него шмаляли из дробовика, но тут, безусловно, он сам виноват: уж если ты летаешь над чужой землей в пьяном виде, изволь вести себя прилично и либо сделайся невидимым, либо хотя бы штаны надень. Да и дробь-то была мелкая, на птицу, так что тут и говорить не о чем.

Чужаков в наших местах практически не бывает. Лет сорок назад иногда наведывались какие-то чудики: все больше молодые парни и девчонки, с длинными волосами, подвязанными веревочкой поперек лба, в цветастых шмотках с заплатами, многие с гитарами. Играли они, честно сказать, так себе, а пели еще хуже. Но народ вроде был безобидный, а что мылись редко — так этим в Кентукки никого не удивишь. Так их особо и не трогали, самое большее собак спустят, если на своем поле застукают. Потом они куда-то делись.

Ну а с тех пор у нас все тишь да гладь. Прошлым летом, правда, проезжала тут парочка на модном джипе, по всему видать, янки с восточного побережья. Они, должно быть, заблудились — все причитали, что какой-то там сигнал у них не ловит, и спрашивали, есть ли у нас в доме вайфай. Я объяснил, что в нашей округе они этого добра не найдут: краснокожих из штата выставили еще при президенте Джонсоне, вместе со всеми их тамтамами, вампумами и вайфаями. Эти двое переглянулись как-то испуганно, девушка сказала: «Джо, а ведь он не шутит! Давай уедем отсюда поскорей, мне страшно», они втопили по газам и рванули куда-то в сторону Калифорнии.

Далеко они, конечно, не уехали. До межштатной автомагистрали здесь рукой подать, и сотни миль не будет, но весна в том году выдалась дождливая, так что грунтовые дороги развезло дай боже. Их джип сел на пузо посреди небольшого лесочка, а так как дело было уже к вечеру, там они и заночевали, решив, что утром попытаются его вытолкать или пойдут пешком искать буксир. Все это нам рассказал за ужином дядя Лес, хихикая и корча странные рожи куда-то в пространство. Я сначала не понял, в чем дело, потом до меня дошло: он подмигивал папуле, который по своему обыкновению был невидимым, чтобы мамуля не пилила его за небритость и грязную майку.

— Душновато сегодня что-то, — ненатуральным тоном протянул папуля. — Ужасно жаркое лето в этом году. Прогуляюсь-ка я немного перед сном, подышу воздухом.

— Куда это ты собрался?! — взвилась мамуля. — Опять будешь всю ночь летать неизвестно где? А ну стой!

Но было поздно — папули уже и след простыл.

— Я его верну! — таким же фальшивым голосом пообещал дядя Лес и пулей вылетел из-за стола, успев крикнуть на прощание: — Сонк, помой за меня посуду, пока я ищу твоего папашу!

Вот гад, а? Он будет развлекаться, а я посуду мыть! А между прочим, моя очередь была вчера!

Мыть посуду я просто ненавижу. Такое впечатление, что нас за столом не четыре человека, а не меньше пятнадцати. Откуда только берется столько чашек, тарелок, вилок, ложек, ножей? А потом все это еще и вытирать надо!

— Вот бы изобрели такую машину, чтобы сама это делала, — поделился я с мамулей, которая убирала насухо вытертые тарелки в буфет. — Покидал в нее посуду, нажал кнопку, а она — фьють! — все сама помыла и просушила. Осталось только вынуть и в шкаф сложить.

— Я тебе покидаю, — пригрозила мамуля. — «Фьють» ему, лентяю! Может, тебе еще и белье стирать машина должна? И шнурки завязывать? Ничего, сам завяжешь, не развалишься!

Я заткнулся, закончил вытирать тарелки и расправил кухонное полотенце на спинке стула, чтобы оно сохло. Снаружи было уже совсем темно, громко стрекотали сверчки, кто-то глухо поухивал — то ли сова, то ли дядя Лем во сне. Из ложбины между двух холмов выползала луна — огромная, почти совсем круглая. Я залюбовался.

— Мамуль, я пойду тоже немного полетаю перед сном, можно? — попросил я. — Я недолго, обещаю!

Мамуля только махнула на меня фартуком.

— Иди уже! Яблоко от яблони...

Я не стал ждать, пока она передумает, и взмыл в прохладное ночное небо. Воздух и впрямь был свежий, даже зябко стало. Мимо меня, неслышно хлопая здоровенными крыльями, пролетела сова, и я в нее плюнул. Промахнулся.

Поболтавшись в воздухе, наверное, с полчаса, я продрог и уже собирался возвращаться, но тут со стороны леса вдруг послышались вопли. Я сразу понял, в чем дело, и поспешил туда. Папуля с дядей Лесом, которые отправились немного попугать застрявшую в лесу парочку горожан, видимо, слегка перегнули палку. Ох и влетит же им за это от дедули! Старый хрыч будет вне себя от ярости — он вечно твердит, чтобы мы не смели высовываться и вели себя как обычные люди, если не желаем попасть в ярмарочные уроды, а то и чего похуже. А уж он-то знает, о чем говорит, потому что... но об этом как-нибудь в другой раз.

К полянке в лесу я подлетел осторожно, прячась за деревьями. Джип прочно сидел на пузе посреди глиняного месива, и дела его были плохи. Мотор работал, периодически натужно взревывая, фары горели, колеса прокручивались, разбрызгивая грязь в разные стороны, и машина постепенно увязала все глубже. Ясно было, что теперь без посторонней помощи ее точно не вытащить. Ребята, видимо, совсем потеряли голову от страха, если завели мотор посреди ночи и принялись без толку газовать в этом болоте, из которого и днем-то не смогли выбраться. Мне стало их жалко.

Папулю с дядей Лесом я обнаружил тут же рядышком, футах в ста от полянки с джипом. Они еле стояли на ногах от смеха и держались друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. Оба были закутаны в простыни — стянули, должно быть, у мамули с бельевой веревки.

— Ой, не могу... — стонал дядя Лес. — Ой, сейчас умру... Нет, ты видел, как они...

Папуля только кивал и нечленораздельно похрюкивал — говорить он уже не мог. Я потянул носом воздух. Так и есть — от папули ощутимо попахивало маисовой. И где только успел приложиться, старый прохиндей?

— Давай-ка еще разок, — протянул он наконец, вытирая слезы. — Теперь моя очередь. Спорим, на этот раз они выскочат из своей таратайки и побегут, не останавливаясь, до самого Луисвилля! Вот смеху-то будет!

Я разозлился. Сделался видимым, вышел из-за дерева и упер взгляд в папулю. Взгляд у меня наш, фамильный — дедуля, когда помоложе был, запросто мог просверлить взглядом трехфутовую кирпичную стенку. Мне до него, конечно, еще далеко, но папуля беспокойно заежился, заоглядывался по сторонам, а потом увидел меня и испуганно вскрикнул.

— Сонк! — говорит. — Ты что это по ночам в лесу шляешься? Вот я тебе всыплю! А ну домой живо, остолоп!

— С радостью, папуля, — отвечаю я и делаю вид, что правда собираюсь вернуться. — Так мамуле и скажу, что с тобой все в порядке и пускай она не беспокоится: вы просто выпили немного с дядей Лесом.

Папуля мигом заткнулся и вроде бы даже слегка протрезвел, да и дядя Лес враз перестал смеяться. Его можно понять — мамулю не то что папуля, но и наш пайпервилльский шериф Эбернати слегка побаивается. Я потом расскажу как-нибудь.

— Погоди-ка, Сонк, — просительно протянул дядя Лес. — Я так думаю, ни к чему беспокоить твою мать. Давай так: ты нас не нашел, а за это можешь посидеть тут с нами еще часок-другой. Поглядишь, как эти городские, задрав хвост, будут драпать через лес — вот умора-то, а?

Он поправил на себе простынку, взлетел футов на пять от земли, растопырил руки и издал горестный стон. Но тут же, не удержавшись, зареготал. Папуля тоже заржал и повис на молодой березке, обнимая ее обеими руками: ноги его уже не держали. Я растерялся. Что с ними делать, за шкирку домой волочь, что ли? Я один, а их двое!

И тут я услышал негромкое старческое хихиканье, только не рядом, а у себя в голове. С души словно огромный камень свалился.

— Дедуля! — едва не воскликнул я вслух, но удержался и вместо этого мысленно затараторил: — Послушай, тут такое дело!.. Папуля и дядя Лес, они...

— Я все вижу, Сонк, — оборвал меня старикан, тоже мысленно, разумеется. — Ну-ка, отойди в сторонку...

Я послушно сделал пару шагов назад и затаил дыхание.

— ЛЕСТЕР ХОГБЕН!!! — взревел дедуля. Мысленный вопль был такой силы, что даже у меня между ушами зазвенело, что уж говорить о дяде Лесе, на которого он был направлен. Помимо вопля дедуля, видимо, отвесил ему еще и хорошую ментальную затрещину, потому что дядя Лес пронзительно взвизгнул и с грохотом рухнул на землю вместе со своей простыней.

— Я мог покалечиться! — завопил он. — Что за безобразие! Что за дурацкие шутки!

— Закрой свою зловонную пасть, нечестивый молокосос! — прогремел дедуля. Обычно он разговаривает вполне по-человечески, но если его вывести из себя, он забывает, какой на дворе год, и начинает сыпать всякими устаревшими словечками. — Ты и твой беспутный брат — позор на мои седины! Не вам ли, недоумкам, речено было: надлежит нам, Хогбенам, блюсти осмотрительность и всемерно таить свои способности от глаз людских? А? Отвечай!

Голова дяди Леса безвольно мотнулась — видимо, дедуля его как следует тряханул.

— Вечно старикану надо сделать из мухи слона, — пробормотал папуля, пытаясь незаметно отползти подальше. Это было ошибкой. Дедуля тут же выпустил дядю Леса и переключился на него. Папуля ойкнул, подскочил и замер в нелепой позе, склонив голову набок и страдальчески зажмурившись. Я понял, что цепкие пальцы дедули схватили его за ухо.

— И это — порождение моих чресел! — взвыл он и как следует дернул, так что папуля подскочил на фут от земли. — И он еще дерзает молвить наперекор! Да в старые времена за такое...

Ясно было, что это надолго. Дедулю электричеством не корми, дай пораспинаться о том, как все было в дни его молодости. Ругаться он, конечно, мастер, заслушаться можно, но что толку, если через некоторое время он, распалившись, переходит на санскрит, мало заботясь о том, что мы его не понимаем. Санскрит, по словам дедули, незаменимое средство, когда надо кого-нибудь обложить в четыре этажа. Галльский рядом с ним все равно что трехлетний карапуз из детского садика по сравнению с портовым грузчиком, которому на ногу уронили бочонок с тухлой макрелью; ну а про английский, мол, и говорить нечего: он и в лучшие-то времена был преснее больничной овсянки, а за последние пятьсот лет окончательно выродился, как, впрочем, и все те, кто на нем говорит.

Оставив папулю и дядю Леса на попечение дедули, я полетел домой. Мамуля уже легла спать. Я спустился в подвал поглядеть, как там крошка Сэм, пожелал ему спокойной ночи и тоже отправился на боковую.

Разбудил меня одуряющий запах кукурузных лепешек, которые мамуля пекла на завтрак. Я быстренько оделся, умылся и поспешил вниз. Мамуля уже заканчивала накрывать на стол. На здоровенном блюде высилась целая гора горячущих лепешек, политых растопленным маслом, а рядом с блюдом стоял целый кувшин прозрачно-золотистой кукурузной патоки и еще один — со свежим молоком. Ни папули, ни дяди Леса видно не было. Я плюхнулся на табурет и наколол вилкой сразу три лепешки. Ох и вкуснотища же это, доложу я вам! Я умял одиннадцать штук и как раз приканчивал двенадцатую, когда со стороны двора послышались голоса. Это были они, те двое городских. Выглядели они так себе — по всему видать, спать им этой ночью практически не довелось. Мамуля вышла на веранду и пригласила их к столу.

— Извините, — сказал парень. — Не могли бы вы нам помочь? Наша машина застряла вон в том лесу, и если у вас есть трактор, лучше гусеничный, мы бы хотели его нанять на полдня. Правда, с наличными у нас туговато, но есть «Зелл», «Венмо» и «Кеш-Эпп», как вам будет удобней.

— Само собой разумеется, — говорит мамуля. — Господь велел помогать ближнему своему. Сонк! Как закончишь завтракать, отправляйся вместе с ними и погляди, может, там и без трактора обойдется. А вы садитесь, гостеньки, — какая работа на голодный желудок?

Они помялись немного, но перед мамулиной стряпней и сытый не устоит, а они явно были голодны. Мамуля выставила на стол еще одно блюдо с лепешками, и вчетвером мы полностью очистили оба. Папуля с дядей Лесом так и не появились, ну а дедуля никогда не завтракает с нами. Оно, пожалуй, и к лучшему — видок у него по утрам обычно так себе, с непривычки и испугаться можно.

После завтрака я отправился с ними в лес, смотреть, что там с их машиной. Они слегка расстроились, узнав, что у нас нет трактора, и все спрашивали, не лучше ли будет пешком дойти до Пайпервилля и нанять трактор там, но я объяснил, что это дохлый номер, если у них нет наличных или хотя бы заверенного банковского чека. Личные чеки в наших краях не принимают. Они твердили, что деньги у них есть, только электронные, но я так и не понял, всерьез это они или нет. В конце концов они отстали.

В багажнике у них нашлась лебедка. Мы с Джо привязали ее к дереву и принялись работать рычагом, девушка — ее звали Синти — села за руль и понемногу подгазовывала. Дело это было небыстрое, потому что мы боялись порвать трос, но в конце концов машина выползла из грязи. Мы пожали друг другу руки, я пожелал им счастливого пути, и они уехали.

А через два дня к нам в гости пожаловал шериф Эбернати и поинтересовался, не знаем ли мы чего о парочке янки, которая ехала из Нью-Джерси в Колорадо и в последний раз была замечена на границе нашего округа.

— Да проезжали тут какие-то, — сказал папуля с благодушным видом. — Надо спросить Сонка, пожалуй. Эй, Сонк! Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?

— Ясное дело, папуля, — говорю я. — Это же те самые двое на сером «Гранд-Чероки», Джо и Синти. Они спрашивали у нас про какой-то вай-вай, а потом застряли в лесу, и я помогал им вытаскивать машину. А что, с ними что-то случилось?

Шериф упер в меня тяжелый взгляд, и мне стало неуютно, хотя никакой вины за собой я не знал.

— Случилось, — сказал он. — Они пропали без вести. Тревогу подняли их приятели, с которыми они должны были встретиться в небольшом мотельчике на границе штата. Пытались связаться с ними по телефону, потом заявили в полицию. Что ты об этом знаешь, а, парень?

Я слегка обиделся, но виду не подал.

— Уж не думаете ли вы, шериф, что я имею какое-то отношение к их исчезновению? — говорю. — Я помог им вытащить машину из грязи, они меня поблагодарили и уехали. Куда — понятия не имею. Они, может, и сами не знали. Я им предлагал показать дорогу на карте, но они сказали, что бумажные карты — это прошлый век, у них все электронное — и деньги, и карты. Наверное, они просто опять заблудились без этого своего сигнала, который не ловит. Эти ребята с востока безрукие такие — хуже малых детей. Представляете, у них с собой была лебедка, а они, когда застряли, не придумали ничего лучше, как идти искать трактор!

— Сонк — хороший мальчик, — вступилась за меня мамуля. — Если и набедокурит вдруг, так не со зла. Не думайте, шериф, он тут ни при чем. 

Шериф проворчал что-то себе под нос, сел в свою машину, погрозил мне на прощание пальцем, сказал: «Смотри у меня!» и уехал.

Шериф у нас умница. Его на мякине не проведешь, к тому же меня он знает с детства. Ясное дело, со своего детства, а не с моего: когда мы все переехали под Пайпервилль, его и на свете-то не было, а шерифом был его папаша, старый Эбернати, тогда еще просто Эбернати. С тех пор прошло годков шестьдесят, так что старику Эбернати сейчас, должно быть, за девяносто. Мамуля иногда его навещает, приносит пирог или лимонный джем и болтает о погоде и политике. Она говорит, старикан настоящий живчик, куда там нашему дедуле: разъезжает по дому на своем инвалидном кресле с электромоторчиком и держит все семейство в ежовых рукавицах. Впрочем, я опять отвлекся.

Короче говоря, шериф уехал, а я все пытался сообразить, почему у меня на душе как-то неспокойно. Вроде бы ничего не случилось, только какой-то червячок меня грыз, а какой — непонятно. Я хотел посоветоваться с дедулей, но тут меня ждала неудача — старикан решил соснуть после обеда, а когда он спит, у него над ухом хоть пароходная сирена реви, не проснется. А если даже проснется, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Так ничего и не придумав, я решил наведаться на ту полянку в лесу, где застряла их машина. От нее по влажной глине лесной грунтовки шла свежая колея — след джипа. Я полетел по ней.

Дорога вела в сторону межштатной магистрали, миль через тридцать начался асфальт, и я на всякий случай сделался невидимым. Еще через пятнадцать миль дорога вынырнула из ущелья на открытое место. Я взлетел повыше и огляделся.

Серый джип я увидел сразу же: он стоял на парковке у длинной обшарпанной бетонной коробки — придорожной авторемонтной мастерской. Под капотом ковырялся какой-то тип в джинсовом комбинезоне. Тут бы мне развернуться и лететь домой — по всему видать, ребята просто сломались, с кем не бывает, — но червячок продолжал меня грызть, и я подлетел поближе, опустился на землю, а потом сделался видимым. Тип в комбинезоне меня не замечал, пока я его не окликнул. Тогда он подскочил, ударился затылком о капот и уставился на меня волком. У него были маленькие бледно-голубые глазки с булавочными точками зрачков, впалые щеки и острый нос — настоящая крысиная морда.

— Чего надо? — спрашивает.

А у самого глаза так и бегают.

Я решил прикинуться дурачком.

— Простите, — говорю, — мистер. Я корову ищу. Вы ее тут не видели?

Он оскалился и стал еще больше похож на оголодавшую крысу.

— Нет, — отвечает, — не видел. И нечего здесь околачиваться, если проблем не хочешь. Вали давай отсюда!

И замахнулся на меня монтировкой. Я отпрыгнул.

— Ладно, ладно, мистер, — говорю. — Чего так горячиться-то. Не видели, значит, не видели.

Развернулся, пошел прочь, а сам чувствую, он мне спину взглядом сверлит. Я дошел до угла здания, свернул за него, а потом сделался невидимым, поднялся в воздух, чтобы не оставлять следов на тропинке, и подлетел обратно к тому типу, который ковырялся в машине. Поганое предчувствие, которое не оставляло меня после визита Эбернати, теперь орало просто в голос. Джип-то я узнал безо всякой ошибки — это был тот самый джип. Только вот номера на нем были другие.

Из мастерской выглянул еще один тип — повыше ростом и покрепче с виду, но такой же замызганный, только не в комбинезоне, а в обычных джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. В руке он держал пушку.

— Ты с кем тут болтал, Пат? — поинтересовался он у типа с крысиной мордой.

Тот выпрямился и захлопнул капот.

— Да шастал тут какой-то деревенский придурок. Корову искал — потерялась. Я его шуганул отсюда. А теперь думаю — откуда он взялся? Машины-то не было. Пешком пришел, что ли?

— А ушел куда?

Крысомордый тип показал рукой. Человек с пушкой заглянул за угол мастерской, повертел башкой и вернулся обратно.

— Нет там никого, — говорит. — Даже трава не примята. Ты, Пат, похоже, вконец обдолбался, если тебе уже среди белого дня мерещится.

— А иди ты знаешь куда, — ответил Пат. — Ничего мне не померещилось. Лучше возьми байк и проверь дорогу, нам тут только копов не хватало, пока эти двое у нас на руках. Надо было от них сразу избавляться, а ты заладил: деньги, деньги!.. Нет у них никаких денег.

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит тип с пушкой. — Все будет тип-топ. Я уже завел мотор в гараже, через час-другой будут готовы. Ты лучше номерами займись как следует, а не как в прошлый раз, иначе эту колымагу даже в Кентукки ни один дурак не купит.

Он завел мотоцикл, который стоял тут же рядом, на парковке, и укатил по дороге по направлению к лесу. А я поспешил к гаражу. Это была отдельная бетонная постройка, такая же обшарпанная и неприглядная, как и сама мастерская. Металлическая дверь гаража была опущена и заперта на тяжелый замок. Я облетел вокруг, но в гараже не было ни второй двери, ни окон. А что-то следовало делать, причем быстро, если Джо и Синти заперты там с работающим автомобилем.

Это только со стороны кажется, что ходить через стены легко. А по мне, так проще щебенку на дороги бить. Вы, наверное, знаете, что если сощуриться как следует, можно увидеть те крохотные штучки, из которых состоит все на свете. Внутри у этих штучек полно свободного места: в самом центре вроде зернышка, а вокруг него в пустоте болтаются туда-сюда совсем уж крохотулечные махотулечки, их пока разглядишь толком, окосеть можно. Казалось бы, чего проще: примерился половчей, нацелил как следует свои крохотульки так, чтобы они попали аккурат в эту самую пустоту, и ходи сквозь стены сколько заблагорассудится. Но ведь эти крохотулечки-махотулечки — жлобы, каких свет не видывал. Стоит им увидеть, что кто-то лезет на их территорию, как они начинают скандалить, будто их убивают, орать про свои права и выпихивать чужака подальше: ни дать ни взять фермер с ружьем, который отхватил себе сотню акров совершенно никчемной земли, обнес забором и сидит ждет, пока какой-нибудь бедолага решит срезать дорогу через его собственность. Прохвессор говорил, как звали того демократишку, который протащил через Конгресс запрет ходить свободно мимо чужих крохотулечек, да я запамятовал; [ на П как-то](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B8,_%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%84%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B3).

Но тут делать было нечего, пришлось этот запрет нарушить. Минут десять у меня на это ушло, не меньше, и пару раз я думал, что застряну, но все-таки сумел протиснуться сквозь стенку гаража. Внутри было темно, по стенам лепились верстаки с инструментом, а посередине стояла машина, и мотор у нее работал вовсю. Я открыл переднюю дверцу, заглушил мотор, потом включил свет в салоне. Джо и Синти лежали на заднем сиденье, связанные, вернее спеленутые по рукам и ногам строительной изолентой. Рты у них тоже были заклеены, глаза закрыты — наверное, успели надышаться выхлопами. Я подумал, что надо поживей проветрить гараж, но как? В нем даже форточек не было.

К счастью, не все крохотулечки-махотулечки отъявленные жлобы, есть среди них и вполне свойские ребята, не возражающие немного потесниться. Я выпустил из глаз лучики света — он ведь тоже состоит из крохотулечек, только они не совсем крохотулечки, а еще и... а, черт, образования не хватает. В общем, колыхаются они туда-сюда, и если сгрудить побольше таких крохотулечек и заставить их колыхаться в ногу, выйдет такой особый узенький луч красного цвета, которым запросто можно резать металл не хуже дисковой пилы. Этим я и занялся — начал прорезать выход в гаражной двери. Минуты через три здоровенный кусок металла с грохотом вывалился наружу. Я шагнул было следом за ним, да и замер на месте. Рядом с гаражной дверью, сжимая в руке монтировку, стоял тот крысомордый тип в комбинезоне, Пат. Лицо у него было белей прокипяченного белья, и такая на нем застыла гримаса ужаса, что мне стало неудобно. Я поспешно погасил красные лучи из глаз, но было поздно. Он истошно заорал, выронил монтировку и бросился бежать зигзагами. Догонять его я не стал, решил, что есть дела поважнее.

Джо и Синти были все еще без чувств. Я разрезал липкую ленту на их руках и ногах, потом вытащил Джо из машины и поволок наружу. Когда я усадил его на землю, прислонив спиной к стене гаража, он застонал и приоткрыл глаза. Я отправился за Синти, а когда вернулся вместе с ней, Джо уже вертел башкой по сторонам и растирал ладонями лицо.

— Сонк! — говорит. — Откуда ты тут?

Не мог же я ему объяснить, откуда я тут взялся, правда?

— Случайно оказался, — отвечаю. — Что с вами случилось?

Он уставился на гаражную дверь с криво вырезанным проходом.

— Нас ограбили и хотели убить. Связали и заперли в гараже, чтобы мы отравились угарным газом. Это ты взломал дверь?

Так я тебе и сознался!

— Да не, — говорю. — Я вот только что подошел. Смотрю, ты валяешься без сознания, а в двери дыра. Заглянул, а внутри Синти лежит в отключке — ну я ее и вытащил. Дыра-то, по всему видать, изнутри прорезана. Похоже, ты как-то сумел освободиться, нашел в гараже инструмент, но пока резал дверь, успел надышаться выхлопом. Вылез наружу и тут же отрубился.

Он забавно так глазами похлопал и говорит:

— Но я ничего не помню...

— Ничего, — отвечаю, — вспомнишь потом. А сейчас лучше помоги Синти — она вроде начала в себя приходить.

Он занялся своей подружкой. А я ломал голову, что же делать дальше, и тут услышал в голове мысленный оклик. Это был дедуля.

— Сонк, с тобой все в порядке? — поинтересовался он попросту, без всяких этих древних словечек. Может же, когда надо!

— Все в порядке, дедуля, — сказал я. — Нашел я ту пропавшую парочку, живы и здоровы. Только тут рядом где-то бегают двое бандитов, и они с оружием, а мы нет. Что делать, дедуля?

— Ничего не делай, — так же коротко ответил он. — Я сообщу в полицию.

Я хотел переспросить, но он уже отключился. 

Тем временем Джо привел Синти в чувство, и теперь они вдвоем сидели, уткнувшись в плоские черные машинки размером с ладонь. На лицах их было написано самое настоящее отчаяние. Я осторожно кашлянул и поинтересовался, в чем дело.

— Сигнал не ловит, — отвечают они. — Нет сигнала! И батарейка вот-вот сядет! У тебя нет телефона, Сонк?

Смешные, правда? Можно подумать, я телефон с собой таскаю. Это какой же длины провод понадобится! Хотя у нас телефона, если честно, и дома-то нет. Но об этом я им говорить не стал, чтобы они нос не слишком драли.

— Нет, — говорю им, — не захватил. Но вы не переживайте, дедуля обещал сообщить в полицию.

— Как это? — спрашивают они.

— А я не знаю, — честно сказал я. — Но раз дедуля сказал, значит, сделает.

Смотрю, это их не очень-то убедило. Но через полчаса над головой затарахтели вертолеты, и Синти расплакалась от облегчения. Джо начал объяснять, что с ними случилось, а я попытался бочком-бочком втихаря улизнуть, но не успел — меня взяли в оборот и начали допрашивать: откуда, мол, я тут взялся, чего знаю, и прочее. Я все больше отмалчивался, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего, и немолодая полицейская леди с добрым лицом решила, что я нахожусь в состоянии шока и мне нужна медицинская помощь, как и Джо с Синти. Вот этого мне было здорово не надо: стоит докторам наложить свои лапы хоть на одного из Хогбенов, и нашей маскировке конец. На мое счастье, тут как раз подоспел шериф Эбернати. Ему пришлось как следует полаяться с полицейскими и федералами, но меня он все-таки отбил. Он же меня и домой подбросил на своей машине. Сдал на руке мамуле с папулей, велел им как следует за мной приглядывать, чтобы я не лез куда не следует, и укатил восвояси.

На этом дело и закончилось. Ну, почти. Крысомордого Пата поймали в тот же день. Он все твердил про какого-то терминатора с лазерным глазом, но так как он был законченный наркоман, никто ему не поверил. Второго бандита ловили почти неделю, он скрывался в горах, но в конце концов сдался сам — нервы не выдержали. В газетах писали, что он, когда сдавался патрульным, весь трясся и бормотал про каких-то завывающих призраков в саванах, от которых несет маисовым самогоном. Алкоголя или наркотиков в его крови не нашли, поэтому полиция решила, что он косит под дурачка, надеясь скостить себе срок. Газетчики все гадали, откуда шериф — это же он вызвал федералов — узнал о бандитах и их логове, но нашего Эбернати голыми руками не возьмешь: он им сказал, дескать, был сигнал от населения, и все на этом, понимайте как хотите.

В общем, ни я, ни папуля с дядей Лесом, можно сказать, маскировку не нарушили. Опростоволосился, как ни странно, один дедуля. Это ведь мы, Хогбены, можем общаться между собой мысленно, а с обычными людьми такой фокус не прокатывает. Поэтому дедуля послал радиосигнал с помощью мозга крошки Сэма. У шерифа в машине установлена полицейская рация, но дедуля немного промахнулся и заговорил не через нее, а через радиоприемник старого Эбернати. Это было бы полбеды, да загвоздка в том, что как раз в этот момент у него в гостях сидел репортер из города — брал интервью для газеты. Ох и подпрыгнул же он, когда старенькое радио на стене, мирно игравшее музыку, вдруг прокашлялось и заговорило витиеватым языком, обращаясь к Эбернати по имени!

Как отец и сын Эбернати улаживали потом это дело с репортером, я не знаю, но как-то, видать, уладили, потому что в газетах на этот счет ничего не всплыло. Я ведь говорил — в нашей округе лишней болтовни не любят. Мы люди скромные, благочестивые, даже, можно сказать, старомодные. Живем тут тихо-мирно, никуда нос не суем, но и гостей не гоним. Желаете заглянуть к нам на огонек, так милости просим, только не забудьте захватить с собой карту, а то заблудитесь.

Сигнал-то у нас не ловит.


End file.
